Into the woods
by xXEverlastingxNightxX
Summary: Lovino has never once felt loved, and when he finally does it's ripped way, while running from his emotions he finds himself at the edge of the woods. What will he discover about himself within these woods? (Fail summary is fail) Human names used, GerIta and SpaMano. Boy x Boy don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the hallway, Ludwig heard the muffled cries from Feliciano's room. Curious and slightly concerned, he opened the door tentatively.

Snapping his head up at the noise of the door opening, Lovino looked at the door cursing under his breath...

"Damn bastard, why must you always intrude ever hear of knocking?" He stuttered out his eyes slightly puffy.

"Where is your brother? I need to talk to him." Ludwig asked, back to his usual tough fisic. "Wait, was that you who was crying?"

"It's none of your business where my fratello is, bastard" He said stiffly he had never liked the German, he would even say he despised him or even hated him and he had just come in at the wrong time... "O-of course not potato bastard! I wouldn't cry, I'm not as weak as Feli."

"Feliciano is stronger than you might think." He said as-a-matter-of-factly, sitting down next to Lovino. "He may seem feeble, but he is pretty damn strong with motivation." He glanced down at his newly shined boots. "I know that it was you. Do not lie."

"Hmff, it's none of your damn business IF that was me. And I know that dammit he's my fratello!" Lovino snapped standing up quickly, making to get away from the burly German as fast as he could.

"Fratello I'm-a back from the market!" Feliciano said, skipping into the room, and immediately ran into his brother, dropping his shopping bags. "Fratello, have you been crying? Your face is all red and your eyes are puffy."

"N-no, dammit! Why does everyone think I'm fucking crying!" He said stepping around his brother not even bothering to help him pick up the fallen groceries and bolting out of the door his boots pounding on the street running from the room. He just couldn't take it anymore that damn bastard... He didn't want to Feli (and especially not that damn bastard) to see him cry or even sniffle so he did what his Italian blood did best and ran.

Romano took one look at Feliciano's pained expression and helped him pick up the groceries

"Do you know why Lovino was acting like he was, Feliciano?"

Italy bent over picking up the groceries his hands slightly shaking with worry "ve~ N-no... It's so strange I wonder why he's acting like this? Oh Germany I'm worried!" He said tightly hugging the towering German.

"Do not worry, Italy. I'M sure that it will all blow over soon." Germany comforted, placing a hand on the childish Italian's head.

"Ve~ I hope so! Oh Germany, I don't like seeing Romano like this! The last time he was like this was when..." The little Italian paused for a second thinking hard, "when Grandpa left him at home when we went on vacation to Italy because he had been being bad..."

* * *

Romano's POV

He was running and he didn't even know where he couldn't go to Antonio's that would just be stupid since he was the reason he was running. The reason he felt like this, that bastard just never understood anything! Turning left when he neared the end of the street he slowed into a walk, catching his breath. No one ever seemed to understand him, not even his own brother understood him...He had never realized how alone he was until this morning. He

He was running and he didn't even know where he couldn't go to Antonio's that would just be stupid since he was the reason he was running. The reason he felt like this, that bastard just never understood anything! Turning left when he neared the end of the street he slowed into a walk, catching his breath. No one ever seemed to understand him, not even his own brother understood him...He had never realized how alone he was until this morning. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, lost in his thoughts and when he finally looked around to see where his feet had carried him he found he was at the edge of the woods.

He knew the woods well enough from when he was a teenager and would disappear for hours on end just walking, trying to escape the madness that was his life. He followed the path he knew would lead into the heart of the forest, trying to fight memories of coming here with Antonio in the past. He couldn't help it, he looked at the one of the old trees along the path and saw it, the thing he should be trying to stay away from more than Antonio himself... Walking up to the old towering oak he saw something etched into the bark at his eye level, his eyes quickly found the heart that was carved into it. He didn't even need to read it to know what it said, "A and L forever" at the time he had thought it was stupid, heck he still thought it was! But now it just hurt him more than anything. He leaned against the trunk, slowly sliding to the ground not caring if the bark scraped him up. He didn't care anymore, his body going numb from all he was feeling... He didn't even know he was capable of feeling so sad. He wished he had never found out it was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino woke many hours to the sound of his name being called, telling by the pitch of it, it was Feliciano. He could tell he had been asleep for awhile the last signs of the fading sunlight were proof enough of this, the sky was speckled with cotton candy color clouds as the sky slowly faded to orange, purple, and finally blue swirled with the silver of the stars. He heard his brothers voice growing louder as he drew nearer when he noticed another voice... Was that Ludwig? No the voice wasn't as low and annoying as Ludwig's this voice was much more, friendly, inviting... H-had Antonio come looking for him?! No, he wouldn't .. He had told him himself he didn't care about him, that he didn't want to see him again... Suddenly filled with rage Lovino jumped up and turned his eyes glaring at the bark in the place where it read 'A and L forever' he looked at it with pure hatred, wishing for nothing more than it to just burn up... He didn't want there to be anything left of what he had once thought he had with Antonio, and as soon as he thought it there was a slight flicker, then some smoke, and finally the bark where his initials had been carved was alight and flames were flicking around the 'L'. When he blinked the flames were gone along with the 'L' the bark now read 'A and _ forever'...

Lovino wasn't surprised about what had happened, in fact it made sense to him... He could remember when he was little things randomly lighting on fire around him whenever he got mad. Once when his Nonno was yelling at him the curtains caught on fire which led to them having to evacuate the house. He remembered watching from the lawn as the house slowly burned waiting for the firefighters to come and put it out, all the while wondering where the flames had come from but now it made sense. The flames had come from him.

Lovino had just been standing there when he heard the crunching noise of some twigs to his left, he turned his head quickly and saw Antonio. Before he could see him he ducked behind a tree, silently watching from his hiding spot he heard Antonio... Talking? What was he saying? He couldn't tell... Maybe if he got closer? Walking forward he stumbled and snapped a twig, "crap!" he whispered, he had never had much stealth but this was just his luck.

* * *

Antonio's P.O.V

Antonio heard the snapping of a twig and turned his head to where the source of the sound had come from. "Lovino? Is that you, are you hiding from me?" He stepped forward closer to the tree that he seemed to be hiding behind but stopped, why did this tree seem so familiar? Suddenly his eyes widened as they focused on one part of the tree where there was something etched into the bark... But something was wrong part of it was missing, where was the 'L' for Lovino? "Lovino are you here? Please, Lovi come out if you're hiding! We need to talk, I don't know what made you so sad but...-" Antonio was cut off by a sudden voice, "you don't know what you did wrong?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Fuck you, Antonio!" Lovino shouted his voice shaking with anger, Antonio just didn't understand... What had he done? Why was Lovino acting this way?...


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for not updating this! I've been busy doing other things and I totally forgot, but I am working on the next chapter. I promise to put it up soon! Thank you for supporting my story!


End file.
